


For Better or For Worse

by orphan_account



Series: 'Til Death Do Us Fuck [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung thinks his 'husband' won’t find out; unfortunately for him, he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Better or For Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote this just for fun in the middle of studying LOL tbh I don't know if this makes sense but I had fun writing this one so I might as well post.... /hides in my dungeon

**Jinyoung Park** _@parkjuni_

I didn’t expect to meet my husband in the library… Perks of being a nerd, I guess. :)

 

 **Mark Tuan** _@yien21_

@parkjuni i didnt expect u to be this lame

 

 **Gyeom** _@yukyum_

@parkjuni did you meet him in your dreams? you just sleep in the library, hyung

 

 **Jinyoung Park** _@parkjuni_

@yien21 I’m blocking you.

 

 **Jinyoung Park** _@parkjuni_

@yukyum and no, Yugyeommie, I’m not asleep. His eyes and mine met at least twice. :)

 

 **BAM!** _@bambampow_

@yukyum @parkjuni hyung is awake!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the librarian woke him up hahahahahaha

 

 **Mark Tuan** _@yien21_

@parkjuni are all lit students this lame?

 

 **BAM!** _@bambampow_

@yien21 no. just jinyoung-hyung HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

 **BAM!** _@bambampow_

OH GOD JINYOUNG-HYUNG THREW HIS BAG TO MY FACE

 

 **BAM!** _@bambampow_

And he’s already searching how to block people in twitter HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

* * *

 

 **Jinyoung Park** _@parkjuni_

I’m allergic to cats but I can handle the itch if it means spending every day with my husband. :)

 

 **Jinyoung Park** _@parkjuni_

And the asthma, too. Yes. I will handle my asthma for him. :)

 

 **Mark Tuan** _@yien21_

@parkjuni i see youve met ur husband again

 

 **Jinyoung Park** _@parkjuni_

@yien21 YES!!!!!!!!!!!! He’s wearing a black button down and denim pants. :) He looks so hot, hyung.

 

 **Mark Tuan** _@yien21_

@parkjuni hes hot, but he has a cat. youd die early

 

 **Jinyoung Park** _@parkjuni_

@yien21 if I can spend at least a part of my life in his embrace, I’d die happy. :)

 

 **BAM!** _@bambampow_

@parkjuni @yien21 EWW

 

 **Gyeom** _@yukyum_

@parkjuni @yien21 THIS IS GROSS

 

 **Jinyoung Park** _@parkjuni_

@bambampow @yukyum WHY ARE YOU TWO SO DISRESPECTFUL

 

 **BAM!** _@bambampow_

@parkjuni @yukyum EEEEEEEHHHHHH STOP BEING GROSS, HYUNG. YOU’RE MAKING US PUKE

 

 **BAM!** _@bambampow_

OH MY GOD JINYOUNG-HYUNG BLOCKED US

 

 **BAM!** _@bambampow_

HE’S SO MEAN

 

 **BAM!** _@bambampow_

I WILL STALK HIM USING MARK-HYUNG’S TWITTER HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

 **Mark Tuan** _@yien21_

@bambampow he blocked me too. Lol

 

* * *

 

 **Jinyoung Park** _@parkjuni_

Hplt shkt

 

 **Jinyoung Park** _@parkjuni_

HOLY SHJT

 

 **Jinyoung Park** _@parkjuni_

HOLY SHIT I SAW MY HUSBAND UP CLOSE

 

 **Jinyoung Park** _@parkjuni_

HE’S SO ATTRACTIVE MY BOOKS FELL FOR HIM TOO

 

 **Jinyoung Park** _@parkjuni_

Or rather, fell on him. On his feet… literally.

 

 **Jinyoung Park** _@parkjuni_

BUT DAMN HE’S A GOD

 

 **Jinyoung Park** _@parkjuni_

GODDAMN IT HE’S HOT AS FUCK

 

 **yj** _@cyjcyjcyjcyj_

@parkjuni LANGUAGE

 

 **Jinyoung Park** _@parkjuni_

@cyjcyjcyjcyj I’m sorry, sunshine. :)

 

 **yj** _@cyjcyjcyjcyj_

@parkjuni btw hyung Bam asks when will you unblock them

 

 **Jinyoung Park** _@parkjuni_

@cyjcyjcyjcyj how do I unblock….?

 

* * *

 

 **BAM!** _@bambampow_

Three days later and you finally unblocked us!!!!! Thank you hyung!!!!! @parkjuni

 

here’s a photo in exchange~

 

 **Jinyoung Park** _@parkjuni_

@bambampow IS THAT MY HUSBAND

 

 **Jinyoung Park** _@parkjuni_

@bambampow WHEN DID YOU SEE HIM

 

 **Jinyoung Park** _@parkjuni_

@bambampow HOW CAN YOU NOT TELL ME

 

 **BAM!** _@bambampow_

@parkjuni this was from mark-hyung hahahahahahahaha idk when he took this

 

 **BAM!** _@bambampow_

@parkjuni AND YOU BLOCKED US REMEMBER

 

 **JWANG** _@wangandsexy_

@bambampow @parkjuni DUDE YOU ARE FAMOUS NOW HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA @defbeom

**BAM!** _@bambampow_

@wangandsexy @parkjuni @defbeom wait what

 

 **JWANG** _@wangandsexy_

@bambampow @parkjuni @defbeom das my friend over there

 

 **BAM!** _@bambampow_

@wangandsexy @parkjuni @defbeom how can you tell????? that’s just his back?????

 

 **JWANG** _@wangandsexy_

@bambampow @parkjuni @defbeom we’re bestriends. i know when it’s him in pictures

 

 **JWANG** _@wangandsexy_

@bambampow @parkjuni @defbeom you like him?

 

 **BAM!** _@bambampow_

@wangandsexy @parkjuni @defbeom NOT ME!!!!!!!!!! JINYOUNG-HYUNG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Gyeom** _@yukyum_

@bambampow @wangandsexy @parkjuni @defbeom jinyoung-hyung is head over heels for him

 

 **Mark Tuan** _@yien21_

@yukyum @bambampow @wangandsexy @parkjuni @defbeom he’s about to make a shrine for him

 

 **BAM!** _@bambampow_

Jinyoung-hyung blocked me again…………………………………………

 

 **Mark Tuan** _@yien21_

@bambampow me too. Lol

 

 **Gyeom** _@yukyum_

@yien21 @bambampow he called and shouted at the phone telling me i’m a traitor

 

* * *

 

_Direct message from Lim JB_

_I assume by husband, you meant me? I remember seeing you around. Hi, I’m Jaebum._

Shit wait I can explain

Oh god this is embarrassing

No, it’s not me

It’s an illusion

Definitely not me

How can you tell?

 

_Maybe you need to unblock your friends?_

SHIT THOSE TRAITORS

WAS IT BAM?

OR YUGYEOM?????

How did you know them?

 

_Bam and Jackson shared a class last semester._

Jsckspn?????

Who is Jackspn>>???

Who is Jackson?

 

_Uhm… my best friend._

_By the way, he likes Mark. :)_

_You think you can help him? He won’t shut up about how Mark looks like an angel sent from heaven._

I can help. :) See me at the café round the university corner at 7 PM later and we can work out a plan. :)

 

_This sounds like a date._

Uh…

 

_I like it._

_But I’ll like it better if you’ll just let me wait for you to finish class._

_Arts Department, right? Building C?_

WHO TOLD YOU THIS

 

_Maybe Bam. Maybe Yugyeom. :)_

_I’ll tell you later. :)_

DAMN

 

_See you later! :)_

_Husband. :)_

Fuck


End file.
